


Now it's up to me

by AuMieux



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuMieux/pseuds/AuMieux
Summary: He knows what he has to do, he's thinking more clearly than ever and he knows he has to make things right. Starting by protecting those who matter and getting better.
Kudos: 6





	Now it's up to me

Harry knows what he has to do. He might have been high as hell for the last few months but seeing the drop of blood on her forehead was enough to clear his mind. He knew he fucked up, it was the only thing he'd been good at since they landed in New Ham. He knew. But right now, he needed to actually do something other than follow his dealer's demands. Things were going to get messy and he had to do damage control. Grizz was furious, Harry had never really interacted with him, but he knew what that look was. He was outraged and had every right to be.

"Why is she bleeding?"

He's still asking even after Allie and Will are gone. Grizz will not move until given an answer and the Guard is not here to make him comply. He's not moving until he gets his answer. Of course Campbell is the first to go, now that's done, now that anarchy is on its way here, he decides to walk away. Leaving a very frightened Lexie and Harry in front of the sanest of them all. Harry knows what he has to do. He turns to Lexie, deciding he'll take care of the prisoners and she can finally answer Grizz.

"We keep Allie and Will apart, Allie will stay in my house, given what happened she should not be left unsupervised or unprotected." It's the first time he's making a decision in months, he knows it's the right one too. "I'll let the Guard know, you explain everything to Grizz."

He leaves before she can object, there's no way in hell he's the one to tell that teenager they made a coup and that Allie almost got lynched because of their lie. No way.

When he reaches the Guard, none of them are speaking, not to each other and not to the now labelled traitors. He asks for a moment alone with them and it's given to him. It's nice being co-mayor he thinks for a second. Allie and Will are sitting on the floor of the wine cellar, talking quietly, he guesses they're debating whether the whole town's screwed or not. Which given how they handled things this far, it might be. They look up when he stops in front of the glass door. Allie's eyes don't linger on him, he understands, they had a moment, before, now he was holding her prisoner. Will is straight up glaring at him. His gaze holds so much hate, so much spite. Harry was used to this, it was the same look he wore when he showed for Cassandra's funeral.

"Will you'll be on house arrest and stay in one of the empty houses with at least one guard at all time." His voice is soft, he doesn't mean any harm and it shows, Will scoffs and shakes his head. "For now."

"Is that Campbell's idea?" he asks, still holding Harry's gaze.

"No, it's mine, Campbell will not get a say in what happens to you." He know no one has agreed to that, but Lexie's reaction was enough to insure him that she will not let a Dewey situation happen again, and he sure as hell won't let anything happen to them. That's not how things are going to be run here. All of them know what the psychopath is capable of. So he decides that right now, he doesn't get involved. He'll think about how to get pills another way if Campbell takes this as a personal attack. "Believe it or not, we don't want to hurt you." He knows it's the wrong thing to say, but he wants to try and make them understand.

Even then Allie doesn't look at him, she stubbornly looks at the different wines, reading the names, and looking overall pissed.

"What about Allie?" Will asks, his tone is a bit less hard, just a bit.

"She'll be on house arrest, in my house."

The moment he finishes his sentence there's an outburst.

"What the fuck dude no way!" Will shouts getting up, trying to stand protectively in front of her.

And Allie looks at him. She's still silent but her eyes hold a grudge he thinks not even a million years could take down. Her blue orbs are full of fire and rage. He was used to cold stares and mild anger. But this. This right now, and still with the blood on her forehead, this feels like a wake-up call.

"She's not safe anywhere, I'd rather have her somewhere I know people will not be coming."

Will bursts in laughter. "What? People won't come to your house? Party-lover Harry Bingham says no one will be in his house?"

He feels like the bigger person here. And in hindsight, he might be. Now that everyone's gone, he has no reason to invite anyone. He has no friends, no ties with anyone, he's been all alone since they came here, now he'll be alone for real. Nobody wants to be with him anyway. It's always been like that. That's just how it is. Big house, no parents, no friends. And since he's mayor now, no way he'll let anyone sleep in his sister's bedroom, in his late father's study. That house was his and until further notice, he'll decide who gets in. He still has the key after all. Allie glances at Will, and he sees she remembers that time she went to talk to him when he didn't show for work. She knows Will's words are wrong and she knows more than anyone that the house she'll be kept in will actually be the safest. He sees it all in the way her expression shifts to something slightly more concerned, softer. There's definitely a hint of pity somewhere, in the middle of all this anger.

"Tell me, would you rather they come here break the glass and stone her to death?" He doesn't want to throw threats their way, they're way past it all, but they need to think clearly.

Then she speaks. "Aww Harry, you don't want me to die?" The sarcasm is so heavy it's not even funny, her smile is twisted and feels wrong. He really messed this up. "Maybe you should let them. That will give me the time off I deserve."

Both boys freeze at her words and while she looks back at the wines they can only stare at her. Silence remains for a few minutes, both of them waiting to hear "Just kidding". It never comes.

The Guard finally comes back inside and Harry tells them what to do. Luke stays here with Will, Clark goes look for an empty house where they'll keep him and Jason accompanies Allie and him to her house so that she can get some clothes and stuff and then back to his place. When everything gets moving he feels exhausted. It's the most he's talked in weeks. He wants to go to bed, lay there, and not think about how Campbell will use him to handle hell.

But Harry knows what he has to do.

…

He gets a text from Kelly that night. Allie is held in the guest room next to his, Luke keeps watch this first night. He can tell he does so out of guilt, there's no way he can let anything happen to her and there's no way he can go back to Helena like this. So he stays sat on a chair in front of her door, staring at the wall in front him. Harry bids him good night and closes the door to his room, he feels dizzy and before he can think of reaching the bathroom he collapses on his bed. And he remembers. He's got a text from Kelly. Becca gave birth, and she thinks Allie and Will won the election. He fumbles with his phone and tries to spell "why didn't you tell her the truth?" but the phone keeps slipping from his hands and he can't see straight anymore. He lets it go and decides it's a matter for another day. The phone falls next to him and in seconds he's asleep.

…

He wakes up with a pounding headache and Campbell holding a small plastic bag in front of his face. He extends a hand to reach for it but the moment his fingers start closing on it, it disappears. Harry feels heavy, like tones of bricks are pushing him down and he's about to fall through his mattress. He feels hot and cold, he feels like he'll probably die soon. "Good riddance" he thinks for a moment. But then Campbell starts fucking talking.

"Well co-mayor, why aren't you up? And why is my dear cousin in the next room?"

He tries to think of words, of an answer but his mind is so blurry he can't. He feels like shit and he's afraid if he actually speaks Campbell will be too confident about his hold on him. He's pathetic, he feels pathetic, and he also wants to tell Campbell whatever he wants to hear just so he can get his fucking drug.

"Campbell get the fuck out of here." A higher voice says, and Harry is thinking no, he can't leave, not until he gives me what I want. But he's too weak to act on it.

"Ah Kelly, fancy seeing you here."

"Get out."

Harry can't even try to understand what is happening. He barely sees, only hears and he's really fuzzy about what is going on. Given the next face he sees is Kelly's, he's guessing she got the devil to go. She looks worried, there's this small crease between her brows when she's upset, her lips turn downwards and her eyes are wet. Is she crying?

"Harry what's happening?"

He wants to reach out to her. He wants to reach out to anyone. He tried once, when Allie put her hand on his wrist when he was laying like he was now, he curled his fingers around her forearms, a touch that anchored him here and someone to connect him to the world. But she'd been gone too soon. And now he felt if he tried to connect to the world through Kelly, she would go too soon too. Fortunately she helps him sit and gives him something to drink. He guesses it is water. And there's a pill with it. It kind of looks like the ones Campbell gives him so he takes it without question.

"It's for your headache."

He doesn't even try to understand how she knows about his migraine. But a few sips and he feels a whole lot better. He can even see his room clearly now. Kelly looks dead on her feet. Her face is pale, with dark circles under her eyes. Her hair is tied up in a ponytail that looks like it'll fall out any second.

"What's wrong?" he asks her, his throat is still dry, even after the water, and he feels like it's someone else's voice.

She looks at him in disbelief. "What's wrong?" she looks pissed, a little, she's mostly worried, he can tell. "Harry you're not doing well and you are our mayor. You need to put yourself together and start acting for others instead."

He tilts his head up, thinking more clearly now than he had in days. "Where's Allie?"

She looks at him in disbelief, sighs and gives up. "She's in the next room, Luke still hasn't left."

He exhales in relief. And starts getting up. "Okay Kelly I'm going to need something." He has a flash of clarity and he needs to make the most of it before it goes away. "Can you learn everything you can on how to get over an addiction and help me through it?" Her lips part in surprise and she's standing up too. She nods. "Good" and he goes to the bathroom.

He takes a shower and comes out looking more put together than her for once. He's exhausted still, he feels heavy, he feels all kinds of wrong, but right now he has actual responsibility and he can't shake the haunting image of Allie, hurt and angry, getting everything she doesn't deserve. Maybe it's time for him to be Harry fucking Bingham again. Kelly is re-doing her ponytail and focuses on him.

"How are you feeling?"

It will be long, he knows it, it will be painful, he knows that too. But right now if he stays in his misery a Cassandra situation will happen and this time he can prevent it.

"I know what I have to do."

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I wrote a few months ago, I really like it!
> 
> I like to think Harry is worthy of redemption, and had the series gone on, would have ended up making things right.
> 
> Thank you for reading my take on what would have been the start of his character development :)
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
